


Swallowing

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Katau and Liidak take some time to unwind.





	Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> [Katau](https://toyhou.se/3314732.katau), a delightfully sweet baker  
> [Liidak](https://toyhou.se/3281767.liidak), a playful gladiator

From Katau’s knees, the gladiator - Liidak - is even taller, more imposing. “Well?” he asks, raising an expectant eyebrow. He flashes golden fangs as he grins, adding an edge of dangerous playfulness to his words, and Katau shivers. Heat pools in his belly, made worse by the growing tent in Liidak’s kilt, close enough that he could just lean forward and -

Could? He can. Katau lifts a trembling hand and pushes the kilt up, biting his lip. Nothing underneath but the hard length of Liidak’s dick. “Wow,” he breathes, and Liidak gives a low, satisfied laugh. Katau flushes and braces a hand against the planes of Liidak’s belly, holding the bunched fabric out of the way.

“Need directions?” Liidak asks. His fingers sink into Katau’s hair, angling his head so his breath puffs quick and eager over his dick. Katau’s eyes flutter closed for the barest moment, then he shakes his head. Liidak’s hand holds firm in his hair, and Katau gives a soft moan despite himself as it’s tugged.

“N-no, I -” Katau says, and lest he embarrass himself further with another “wow”, leans in to fit his lips around the head of Liidak’s dick. Gods it’s been so long since he’s done this, but it’s easy, familiar - though his tongue meets unexpected texture. Katau’s free hand slips up the underside of Liidak’s dick, his soft hum of intrigue muffled around his mouthful as he registers the line of piercings there.

“Yeah, you like those, huh? Why don’t you feel ‘em better?” Liidak’s hand presses at the back of Katau’s head and he happily sinks down on his cock, tongue sliding over each stud as he goes. “Ah, fuck yeah.” Katau quickly slides into a practiced rhythm, Liidak grunting as he manages to take him in all the way.

The sweet rush of satisfaction as Liidak has to steady himself has Katau whining around his dick, and he drops a hand to rub over himself through his pants. He hardly needs to hold Liidak in place anymore, just meet the abortive thrusts of his hips.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , you got a good mouth on you,” Liidak groans, sharp nails scratching over Katau’s scalp as his grip tightens. “Gonna show me how good you can be? Takin’ all of it?” Katau moans and lets Liidak guide the bobs of his head until he grunts and pushes him all the way down, hips rocking in sharp little jerks as he comes. Katau shivers and swallows dutifully, pulling back so that the last burst spreads over his tongue before he lets Liidak slip from his mouth.

Head tipped back in rapture, Liidak’s breathing gradually slows. When he looks back down he catches Katau’s hand still pressed between his own legs and smirks. “Needy boy, aren’t you? Let’s take care of that.”

Trembling, Katau licks his lips again and swallows. “Oh… oh, yes.”


End file.
